Deadly Match
by MyOwnGenius
Summary: Voldemort is rising to power again, and Dumbledore is desperate, resorting to something he swore to never turn to unless an emergency- the demigods of Olympus. Hogwarts better watch out. Will they be able to defeat the Dark Lord together, or will the two groups clash and destroy each other? Set after BOO and during OOTP. Rated T for language.
1. Four In The Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Sadly.**

* * *

Harry POV

"I still don't understand why we have to wake up this early." Ron grumbled beside me, rubbing his eyes. I noticed that he put his shoes on the wrong feet, but I didn't mention it.

"Ron, Dumbledore must have a good reason for making us gather in the great hall at four in the morning." Hermione said.

"But it's our second day back!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and sat down at our usual place at the Gryffindor table. Ron and I sat down beside her, and I was surprised to see another table beside ours. Usually our table was beside the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, but today there was another table between ours and Hufflepuff, making it in the middle of the Great Hall.

"What's that?"

Hermione and Ron followed my gaze. Ron shrugged, but Hermione was staring closely at it, her eyes narrowing.

"I don't know, maybe another house? But Dumbledore didn't say anything yesterday, and nobody was sorted into another house, so it can't be that…"

"Hermione, shut up. I think Dumbledore's going to say something, and I need to know why we're up this early." Ron whispered, and I looked around.

Everyone was sitting down at their tables now, but nobody was at the middle table. A lot of people were looking curiously at it, but most were slumped over in their seat snoring. Fred and George were selling glasses of 'Coffee', something they had bought at Diagon Alley. It was apparently a really big thing in the muggle world. All the teachers were sitting at the Head Table and they looked fully awake. I guess they had experience with waking up this early.

"Students. I'm sorry for waking you up from your well-deserved sleep." Dumbledore's voice was loud, and several students awoke with a start. Groggily, through my half-lidded eyes, I could see he was using the Sonorus charm. Several students snorted, but most were still fast asleep.

"I wish I could have told you this yesterday, when everybody was well rested, but they could only make it today, at this hour, because of the different continent they are from." Beside me, Hermione was staring at Dumbledore suspiciously, and I knew her brain was whirring. What did he mean?

"You may not know, but Voldemort is back."

His words echoed in the Great Hall and suddenly everyone was awake and wide eyed. Suddenly, I felt a shiver run down my spine as I remembered a few months ago, when I met face to face with Voldemort and he took my blood.

Whispers erupted everywhere, and everyone's eyes were frightened and scared.

"He is back, and sources tell me that he might aim to attack Hogwarts." The whispers got even more frantic and hushed. A few first year girls fainted, and the entire first, second and third years looked sick. The rest of us just stared shocked at Dumbledore. A third year burst into tears.

"That is why I have called upon another school in America to teach us a different art of Defense Against the Dark Arts- hand to hand combat. Their students may be only a few years older than you, or maybe younger than you. The oldest is seventeen. Students fourth year and above will be taking their Hand-to-Hand Combat Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, while third years and below will take advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts with spells two years above their usual grade, also taught by their students. We will lessen homework from all other classes,"

At this McGonagall frowned, but kept silent.

"And new security measures will be installed into the castle. Their students will not be sorted into a house. Instead, we will make a new house, named Olympus. They will sit at the empty table in the middle."

Automatically, all heads turned to the empty table.

"Their school is in America, and the only available time to come is now, but the time difference between America and Britain forces us to wake up this early."

Everyone grumbled, but our eyes stayed glued to Dumbledore.

"They should be coming any second. Come, we shall welcome them outside." Dumbledore strode down the length of the Great Hall and out the door.

The Hufflepuffs jumped up and followed Dumbledore out the door, and the Ravenclaws got up too. Reluctuantly, the Slytherins groaned and gasped, but followed still the same, curious about the other school like everyone else. This left the Gryffindors in the Great Hall by themselves, and Professor McGonagall.

"Bloody hell." Ron moaned. "I'm not getting up."

Everyone seemed to agree, until they met McGonagall's furious glare. We hurried outside and gathered by the lake where everyone else was.

"Did you see anything?" I asked Ernie Macmillian. He shook his head.

"No, but I swear I saw something from the lake, I'm not sure."

I thanked Ernie and hurried back to Hermione and Ron. I repeated what Ernie had told me.

"They're probably not going to be coming from the lake, Durmstrang did that. Remember said that wizards like to show off? They probably don't want to do the same thing." Hermione said.

Ron scowled a bit at the mention of Durmstrang.

"No, probably not. But Durmstrang wasn't even _that_ impressive. I mean, it was just a _boat_."

I rolled my eyes. Obviously Ron was talking about Viktor Krum, who he used to worship.

"Do you think they'll be like Beauxbatons?"

"Maybe- " Hermione stopped. "What _is_ that?"


	2. Hecate's Announcement Part 1

**Okay, this is the second chapter!**

**By the way, in this story it's going to be Jeyna not Jasper or Jiper, sorry. **

**Sorry about all the POV changes, but this is a really long chapter so… This chapter is the first part of demigod's POVs before going to Hogwarts. The other chapter will be about as long as this one, so I'll take longer to upload.**

**Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed, I love you guys and you guys are fabulous.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

* * *

One month before.  
Percy POV

"Attention heroes." Chiron banged his goblet on his table a few times to catch everyone's attention, and a bit of water sloshed out. Everyone fell silent.

"I wish all of you a good dinner, and today we have a new camper. Please welcome Susan Hicks, daughter of Iris." There was a lot of polite claps, and Susan shrank away, tense, and I felt bad for her.

"Please, after dinner, I would like to see the following people in the Big House - Percy Jackson of Poseidon, Miranda Gardiner and Katie Gardener of Demeter, Clarisse La Rue of Ares, Annabeth Chase and Malcom Casome of Athena, Leo Valdez and Jake Mason of Hephaestus," Leo whooped and cheered,"Thalia Grace of Artemis," At this Thalia glared at Chiron for her last name " Will Solace of Apollo, Travis and Connor Stoll and Chris Rodriguez of Hermes, Piper McLean of Aphrodite, Pollux O' Reilly of Dionysus, Nico diAngelo of Hades, Butch Marce of Iris, Clovis Somnis of Hypnos, and Lou Ellen Lebenouse of Hecate. That is all."

I glanced at the Athena table to see if Annabeth knew what that was about, but she seemed as confused as I was.

Looking down at my plate of mac and cheese, garlic bread, mashed potatoes and three chicken fingers, I suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore, which was unusual of me, since I eat a lot. Thalia likes to call it my ADHD- A Damn Hippo Disease.

Impatience is one of my better qualities.  
I started to tap my fingers on my table, then my right leg started to bounce up and down, my dinner forgotten. I started humming Fall Out Boy, one of my favourite bands at the moment.

I stood up and sacrificed the rest of my meal to the gods, though I kept one chicken finger to myself. Even though I wasn't hungry, I'm a growing guy. The gods better be thankful, I might be sacrificing some of my growth to them.

Finally, Chiron announced the end of dinner and we all shot up out of our seats.

I creeped up behind Annabeth and whispered creepily in her ear, "Race you."

I could barely smirk at her before the both of us sprinted toward the big house. I almost ran into Travis and Katie who were obviously flirting. "Get it Stoll!" I shouted in his ear as I passed. I almost missed the finger he stuck up at me. Shame.

The air was kind of cold and it whipped against my face as I sprinted through Camp, but it was a nice feeling for a change, rather than the blistering hot it usually was in the day.

Expertly dodging all the other campers that stood in my way, I could see the Big House looming above all the heads, casting a big shadow over everyone. I grinned and stopped for a second, just looking at how badass it looked at night, but then I saw a flash of yellow pass me and race toward the house. I cursed and followed her, but it was too late.

"I think you got slower, Seaweed Brain."

I groaned, and patted my stomach. "Must be that six-pack of coke I have in my cabin. It's making me fat." I joked, pulling a face.

She laughed, and put one arm around me and leaned close in. "What six-pack?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Wanna see it?" I whispered in her ear, raising my eyebrow.

"Ahem."

We both spun around and we saw everyone else, staring at us. The Stolls were trading bets with the others.

I felt heat rush to my face and I knew it was red. Suddenly my hair felt itchy and I felt the immense need to scratch it.

"...Hi guys." I said fidgeting. Man, my hair is itchy!

Everyone burst in laughter and I knew my face was an even deeper red now.

"Come children, we need to talk." Chiron ushered us into the Big House seriously, but I could easily spot a small smile on his face.

* * *

Annabeth POV

Everyone was still snickering while we settled down around the Ping Pong table, and Will had broken into another new pack of Snausages for Seymour, which reminded me to warn Chiron that we were running out.

Percy was still red in the face a bit, and honestly, it was really cute how he got when he was embarrassed... Strangely, he was scratching at his head like there was no tomorrow. Weird, maybe he has lice? Damn, I really liked his hair.

"Campers." Chiron's serious tone had us all quiet. Chiron wasn't usually this serious at meetings like this; he had this serious yet humourous air around him, though today it wasn't present at all.

"I have gathered you all here today for another quest, I'm afraid." Angry mutters erupted all around me and everyone was annoyed. I mean, we just got off from the war with the giants, and we barely won! We were in no shape to do another quest.

But I wasn't that surprised. All week, Chiron and Rachel had been rushing around with another woman that I've never seen before, muttering under their breaths and glancing around. But when I asked Rachel, she didn't say anything.

"Silence!" Chiron's voice ran out, and slowly everyone quieted down, though the tension was still very heavy and everybody was suddenly serious. Quests were not a joking matter.

"I'm sorry that you have to do this, and it's almost the end of the summer, but we have to send you heroes, you will understand." It looked like nobody understood anything at this point.

"I will let Hecate explain."

Suddenly a woman stepped out of the shadows and I gasped. That was the person who was talking to Chiron and Rachel all week! She was wearing deep red robes and a golden (her animal) pin seemed to wink at me as it held her robes together.

Simultaneously everyone get up and knelt before her, even Chiron, though he had to do an awkward twist the accommodate his centaur form.

"Rise, heroes. I do not need to you bow, for you were the ones to save us." I nodded and got up, sitting back into my chair and taking Percy's hand in mine. All around us, people were getting up and sitting back down, but nobody spoke, all eyes on Hecate.

"I have gathered us all today because I have received a call from one of my oldest sons. Though that is not so odd, my son and I had an agreement, he and I did not communicate unless it was an emergency. My son is the headmaster of Hogwarts, a wizarding school."

There were snickers at the ridiculous name, and I admit, I did laugh. But still everybody was tense, waiting for Hecate to finish.

"You see, centuries ago, I met a group of four mortals that could see through the mist. I was in danger, and they saved my life. In return, I blessed the four of them with some of my power. Their names were Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw.

'After time, I fell in love with Godric, and we had a child. And then time passed, and they have formed a community of people like them, with some of the power I had given to them, but not many. They called themselves wizards and witches, though the power in a fully grown wizard is about as much magic as one child of mine's pinkie."

Lou Ellen grinned widely.

"Well, they were growing so fast and they were happy, I didn't find the heart to destroy them. So I told them to move to Scotland, somewhere far away from Olympus that their magic may go unnoticed. So they did, and since then, they have grown to such a large community that they have a Ministry, and multiple schools around the world. But recently, there is a wizard that has been escaping death and is bent on destroying other wizards. His name is Voldemort."

This time, nobody laughed. We were all tense, anticipating the words Hecate had to say. I saw Nico scowl at the name, and I wonder if he had heard it before.

"He has recently returned from a death-like sleep, and we are almost certain that he will aim to destroy Hogwarts, because years ago, he was defeated by a wizard by the name of Harry Potter and now, we fear he will come for revenge. At the time, Harry was one. Now, he is fifteen."

She paused for a moment to catch her breath and let us process everything. I sighed. Fifteen, even for wizards like them, was too young. And one was absolutely ridiculous. But we still had to keep fighting.

"Then Rachel here," she patted Rachel on the back and I realized Rachel has been standing in the shadows behind Hecate. She blushed and looked down.

"Got a vision of Voldemort attacking Hogwarts and our guesses have been correct. Rachel dear, show your painting, it's wonderful."

Rachel blushed again, but nodded. She produced a large canvas from behind her and showed it to everyone.

It was amazing, yet terrifying at the same time. It showed an army of people-wizards probably, standing before a giant castle. The castle was magnificent and huge, and it cast its shadow over everything. At the head of the army, stood a man in black robes. His eyes were slits like a snake's and the pupils were a blinding red, which stuck out immensely. He had no nose, instead it was like a snake's, again. He was wielding a stick, a wand, I was guessing, and so were all the other wizards. Beside him was a real snake, curled up into a menacing hoop around Voldemort'd feet.

Hecate pointed at the people behind Voldemort. "Those are Death Eaters, what he calls his followers."

Katie raised her hand tentatively. "Lady Hecate, where do we fit into all of this? We're demigods, not wizards and witches." She voiced a question I was asking myself in my head, and I was afraid I knew what the answer might be.

Hecate sighed. "Although the wizards can do magic with their wands, their magic is not nearly as powerful as Voldemort's, who, even though evil, is one of the most powerful and smart wizards there are. The teachers can teach the students complicated magic, yes, but once a wizard loses their wand, they are useless in a fight. They are weak without their wands. This is where you come in."

She paused, and surveyed everyone's faces.

"You must go to their school to teach them hand-to-hand combat. The fourth years and above will be taught combat skills, but the third years and younger must only be taught more complicated spells. They are too young for weapons."

Hecate turned to Lou Ellen.

"Would you and your cabin teach them?"

Lou Ellen smiled nervously. "Yes Mother."

Hecate smiled back, and I had to smile too. It wasn't everyday that a demigod got to meet their godly parent.

"It is a boarding school, so if you agree to go, you will not be going to mortal school."

Everyone was silent, soaking in everything we had just heard. Nobody spoke.

"So, like do they have magical chocolate frogs that come alive or something?"

Everybody's heads swung to the corner of the room where Leo sat with his feet up on the table.

Piper, who was sitting beside him, hit Leo on the head. "Ew, Leo. That's disgusting. And totally ridiculous."

And suddenly the heavy and tense air that was in the room evaporated, and everybody burst into laughter, even Chiron and Hecate, though Hecate had a knowing look in her eyes.

"Actually, yes we do. Would you like one, Valdez?" Heads turned to Hecate so fast, then back to Leo.

"Hell yes!" He whooped, banging his fists on the table. "Gimme the goods."

Hecate laughed. She snapped her fingers and there was a loud crack, a louder snap than it should have been normally. A small box appeared in front of Leo, who cheered loudly and grabbed it, ripping the packaging apart and throwing it carelessly, producing a wriggling, chocolate frog. I caught the box, and found a card inside.

"Albus Dumbledore." I read aloud, studying the picture. He had a long beard and quite a lot of wrinkles. But even though he seemed old, his eyes twinkled merrily and his smile was warm. His face looked tired beyond human limitations, but he had a fire in his eyes that held a young look to them. Dumbledore waved merrily at me, proving my point.

Wait, what?

"Lady Hecate! He waved at me!" I pointed at the card.

She smiled as she peered over at me. "Ah, I see you've met my son, Albus Dumbledore. Yes, in their world, their pictures will move." I peered at the picture too. Was it physics, or was it magic? But everything is based on physics, is it possible that it's not? Though, we're talking about the gods...

Never mind.

Hecate stepped further out of the shadows and spread her arms wide.

"So, young demigods, will you accept my request?" She flashed us a wide grin. Her smile was stunning and glamorous, and her eyes were twinkling like we just shared a joke.

But I could see the little things too, how her smile was a little feral and dangerous, like a wild dog's. Her glittering eyes had an intimidating quality to it, daring us to refuse.

Hecate might act like a kind and helpful goddess, but I knew that she was just like all the other gods, especially Hera. She wants something done, and when she wants something, she gets it. She craved power, and used it to intimidate people that she considers lower than her. We were all pawns in their chessboard, and they didn't care who they had to sacrifice, only that they won in the end.

That was deep. I'm definitely spending too much time with Percy. Nobody knows it, but inside, his thoughts are honestly really philosophical.

I shared a look with the other demigods. Who knows what Hecate might do to us if we say no?

"I'll do it, Lady Hecate." I spoke up, bowing slightly at her. The other demigods must have thought that since I agreed, it would be safe, and one by one, everyone agreed. Nobody wanted to make her angry.

"Excellent." Her eyes glittered more, but this time I could see relief in her eyes- she really needed to depend on us.

"So the wizard's spells will not harm you, due to your godly blood. It will only harm you on the outside, so it looks like you were harmed so it is not so suspicious. But just in case, I have called on the goddess Styx to bless you, so you cannot be harmed by anything."

Another woman stepped out of the shadows. Her face was dark and long, like she had lost all hope in humanity a long time ago. She smiled at us still, and said in a melancholy,

"Think of your weak spot where you cannot be invincible. It should be somewhere where is not easily hit."

I closed my eyes. What spot was hard to hit with armour on and in battle? My thoughts drifted to when Percy had told me what his was. The small of his back. I smiled, it was the perfect place. I opened my eyes and surveyed the room. Will and Connor were whispering to each other jokingly about places that would be absolutely ridiculous, and in the corner Leo was playing with fire again, watching the flames dance across his palms.

Styx nodded at us. "Ready?" We all nodded.

She told us to close our eyes. When I did, I heard her murmur something, and there was a chill in the air and the temperature dropped thirty degrees. I shivered, and my body began to shake due to the cold. Then deep inside of me, there was a warm feeling, spreading throughout my body, warming me up. But then it began to get hotter and hotter, and soon it was a blazing inferno. I could no longer feel my body.

Suddenly everything went black and I fainted.

* * *

Leo POV

That was terrifying and awesome and cool at the same time.

First when I closed my eyes, I heard the lady say something under her breath. I thought I heard something like _grilled bananas_, but I can't be sure. That doesn't sound pleasant. Anyways, the air turned to Khione temperature (that's even more unpleasant), but I was fine, due to my awesome fire-bending abilities (ha ha, see what I did there?). But then there was something weird in my chest that started like, _burning_. That better not be my heart, because I am _not_ about to die from a heart attack so young. I intend to live a long life, preferably alive.

That's when I blacked out. Great.

"Leooooooo" I heard someone crooning in my ear. I swatted at them blindly.

"Go away Piper, I don't wanna get up." Someone snickered, and I groaned. _Fine_.

I opened my eyes, and found myself staring into sea-green ones. "You're not Piper!" Percy smirked. "Get up, Repair Boy."

"Am I dead?" I blinked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, dragging me up from the floor. "Hey!" I tripped midair like a boss, and landed on someone who was still on the ground blacked out. It was Thalia. She woke up with a start and immediately punched me in the face.

I fell to the ground again and clutched at my face, and all the other demigods openly laughed at me.

Gods.

Still standing half way in the shadows, Hecate cleared her throat and everyone quieted.

"Hogwarts," I snickered quietly at the name. It was the stupidest thing I've ever heard, and I had to live with _Percy_ for a month.

"Has protective shields around the castle, so that no monsters will be able to get in. They do have some magical creatures in the Forbidden Forest though, but mostly the creatures there will not harm you, so do not worry. But Lou Ellen,"

She turned to face her again, and Lou's face (which was already red to begin with) turned magenta.

"Please, could you and your cabin fix their shields and add some of our own? They have been in use for a long time, and some of them have been worn down slightly."

Lou Ellen nodded, and Hecate smiled genuinely, looking pleased.

"There is a month before summer ends, and we will use this time to train you to become a wizard. Before, we have sent three demigods to Hogwarts just to check up on things. They are going to be helping you all train for Hogwarts. You may know them."

Behind Hecate, three more people stepped out of the shadows. Gods, they were so silent the whole time, I didn't even see them. Were they related to Nico or something? Nico does that _all the time _and it annoys the Hades out of me.

But they didn't look anything like Nico. Quite the opposite, actually.

They were two guys and a girl.

The girl had dirty blonde hair that was slightly wavy and her skin was tan, but not as tan as, say, Annabeth's. Her eyes were a dark grey, just like Annabeth's were. They even had the same I-know-all-your-secrets look in their eyes. I've seen her sitting at the Athena table. That explains why she looks so much like Annabeth.

One of the guys had golden whitish hair than was hanging neatly in front of his eyes a bit, and it was partly neatly too. He was medium height, but looked much taller by his stiff and proper stance. He also had grey eyes like Annabeth and the other girl. They could be siblings. But again, they probably were.

The other guy was shorter, and was a bit fat, but maybe that was muscle. He had blonde hair and brown eyes that seemed to look really friendly. His shirt was a SPQR shirt, not a Camp Half Blood one that the other two were wearing. Despite his harsh background, he looked really friendly. Though Reyna was Roman too, she's actually pretty nice inside, though I don't doubt that she will stab me for saying that.

They all smiled at us.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, daughter of Athena. You've probably seen me around Camp." The girl said, and we nodded at her. She's pretty, though Calypso is way prettier. Thinking of her made me clench up inside…

"Draco Malfoy, son of Athena too. Hi Annabeth." The first guy said, and waved at Annabeth. She gaped at him, and ran up and hugged him furiously. "Where have you been? You just disappeared four years ago!" He scowled. "My adopted parents forced me to stay with them for the summer. Hecate used mist to convince them to take me here today." She grinned at him and then walked back to Percy, chatting poor Draco's ear off.

"And I'm Neville Longbottom, son of Ceres. That's the roman counterpart of Demeter." The third guy said, seeing my confused face. And probably everyone else's. Or maybe just me… am I the only one that doesn't know anything? Wait, there's Percy. Never mind.

Hecate smiled. "My roman form, Trivia, is over at Camp Jupiter telling the Roman demigods chosen the exact same thing. Come, let's see what they're doing."

She strode out the Big House, and toward the cabins, where the Portal between the two Camps are. How does she know where it is? We only built it two weeks ago.

Confused? See, after the Giant War, the Romans and the Greeks (That's us! Yay!) decided to combine. But after all our hard work of building the two camps, we can't just _rebuild_ it. So we have a portal between the two camps, so that we don't have to cross the country and encounter monsters. I'd rather use the Portal, thanks. Since we can't combine the two camps permanently, any demigods wanting to join the other camp can join the cabin of the counterpart of their parent. If they don't have one, like Reyna (not like she would ever want to leave) they would join the cabin closest to their parent. Like Reyna would probably either join Athena or Ares. Not like she would leave, again. I mean-praetor of New Rome! I would probably set fire to the Principia if I were praetor. I mean, I did, but that's not the point.

Then there was the problem of the four praetors.

Well, there were technically three praetors, but the romans refused to think that Jason stepped down but agreed that Frank would be a good praetor.

So we came up with the Council.

There were three praetors for each camp- Reyna, Jason and Frank for Camp Jupiter, and Percy, Annabeth and Nico for Camp Half-Blood. Honestly, I think the CHB one is a recipe for disaster, but they get along together pretty well. Unless they're fighting... Then that's bad. Out of the three praetors, there's a High Praetor. We wanted them to be named High-Almighty-Badass-Demigods, but Chiron and Lupa refused. Anyways, the High Praetors are Reyna and Percy. Obviously.

Then below the praetors in the Council are the Senior Councillors of each cabin ( Olympian and Minor because we're not racist like that ) and the Centurions of each cohort. The two ranks are equal. That makes way less romans in the Council than greeks, but when we voiced the concern the romans didn't seem to care.

Then finally, below the centurions and the councillors are the Guest Campers. Every Council meeting we choose a two regular campers that aren't praetors or councillors or centurions that we feel should be worthy of attending the Council from each Camp, so there are four Guest Campers at the meetings each time, for those people who can't count. They're mostly used for opinions, though we also wanted them for unusual ideas from their little midget minds. And for laughing at their expense. The Guest Camper title is a highly coveted place for the lower classmen in the demigod hierarchy, but unfortunately only 13 and older campers can be a Guest Camper. we have some exceptions though like if they're on Team Leo, which automatically redeem themselves in my eyes.

We hold Council meetings every week and we've had two meetings already.

We alternate meeting at the two camps. Last meeting was at Camp Half-Blood, and, well, the romans weren't all that pleased. You see, Dionysus conveniently decided to invite the Party Ponies over that exact day and they had a major party in the Big House. So we wanted to hold it in the Mess Hall or the Amphititheater but because it was out in the open and we were demigods, so _someone_ was going to eavesdrop on our conversations, we couldn't. And we couldn't just hold a council meeting in the stables. I offered to hold the meeting in Bunker 9, but it was too messy. Apparently the Poseidon Cabin was less messy because Lupa thought it would be a good place, but _Percy_ lived there. We came close to holding the meeting there too, but thank the gods for Annabeth, who vetoed the idea at the last minute. We ended up having it in the Zeus Cabin, because it was the biggest (well Hera's was the same size but Percy and Jason flat out disagreed) and Jason and Thalia didn't live there anymore, so it was empty.

Anyways.

Hecate led us to the Portal, which me and my siblings plus the Vulcan kids had built along with the Hecate and Trivia munchkins. It was really hard. Like, the portal itself was easy, but _man_, those Trivia midgets are annoying as Hera! They kept comparing themselves to the Hecate kids and pointing out loudly how they were better at magic than them. I almost threw breath mints at them and tell them to shut up and freshen up, but I resisted the urge. They could probably turn _me_ into a breath mint.

"Who's first?" Hecate asked, standing in front of the Portal and looking at us with an eyebrow raised. Her eyes raked the audience and matched mine. "Leo Valdez."

"Wait, what?" Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the Portal, looking apprehensively into the swirling depths. I gulped. I did _not_ like going through the Portal. When we were making it, we needed a guinea pig to test it. Surprise- I had to go through the portal twenty times, and ten times were only because the Trivia cabin demanded that the Hecate cabin had done it wrong and I had messed it up somehow. Gods.

I felt a push from behind me and suddenly I was flying through the Portal , screaming my head off. Note of warning- don't open your mouth in the Portal. It's disgusting, and tastes like weeks-old mayo. Ew.

With a huge THUMP, I landed on a table in the Mess Hall in Camp Jupiter. I could feel stares burning into my back. Who's idea was it to put a table in front of the Portal, anyways?

"Vlacas." I muttered under my breath. Heaving myself up on my knees, I inspected myself. All bones seemed to be in order and counted for-

A girly scream came from the Portal and I didn't even have time to turn around when there was another THUMP and a large _something_ landed on my back and I collapsed down again.

"Sorry Leo." Percy said to me in a strained voice on top of me (not in that way, but...)

"They pushed you too?" I asked, trying to shift slightly so my face wasn't smushed into the table (they should superglue pillows onto the table for a more comfortable landing), but I couldn't. "Dude, what do you eat?"

"Hey, I-" suddenly the air was airborne with flying demigods and like magic, they all piled up on top of me and Percy until we made the first human demigod tower. Percy made a strangled noise.

"Well, this is just _fantastic_." I grumbled.

"Leo? Where are you?" Piper voice called out.

"I'm at the very bottom. And I've got _Percy_ on top of me."

There were murmurs of pity. I was in a situation no demigod would ever want to be in.

"Guys?" Katie's voice came from somewhere at the top. "I think we're going to..." Her voice was worried and frantic.

Styx. I realized what she was trying to say, and I gulped.

Too late.

I could feel the demigods shift on top of me, and I groaned. I am _so_ going to need ambrosia and nectar after this. My ribs were most definitely crushed.

Suddenly I felt them tilt, and the air was filled with a mixture of English and Greek swearing as all of the demigods went flying into the air. Most of them managed to tuck in midair and land safely, but a few, like Travis and Connor, fell to the ground with a sickening crack.

Ouch.

Wincing in pain, I unsteadily got up, feeling my chest. One, two, three- yep, I need nectar and ambrosia.

"My gods, you guys are _so_ fat." I complained. Someone cleared their throat, and we all looked up, even Travis and Connor, who by what I can see landed on Clarisse, and you know how happy _she_ gets.

Reyna, Jason, Frank, and pretty much everybody at Camp Jupiter was sitting in the Mess Hall staring at us and trying not to laugh.

Styx, why is their dinner later than ours? That should be illegal! Ooh look, a chicken finger.

I plucked it right out of Jason's hands and plopped it in my mouth. Mmm, nice and warm still.

"Hi guys!" I said cheerfully, and the silence broke, half of the Romans laughing with me, and half of them laughing at me. But again, you can never tell with Romans.

"What are you guys doing here?" Reyna shot at us, narrowing her eyes, but I could see she was also trying not to laugh.

"Oh, ya know, Hecate's quest thing, we got pushed through the Portal, made the first human demigod tower, ya know, regular Greek stuff." I waved passively, and tried not to laugh at the shocked expressions on the Roman's faces. Dude, lighten up!

Jason laughed. Then his face grew worried, and he said, "You guys need ambrosia?"

"No need." Hecate appeared in a flash of light amidst the groaning figures on the floor. Everyone automatically started to bow, but she waved them away. She snapped her fingers, and I felt a warm feeling in my chest, a lot like ambrosia, but gentler. I felt broken bones heal and form into good, non-broken bones. Patting my chest, I could feel only one bone that still stuck out.

I tapped Hecate on the shoulder. "Uh, Hecate, I think you missed one right here. I poked my chest. She laughed, and I was struck with nostalgia for a second. Do all immortal ladies have the same laugh?

"No, Leo, it's always been like that." Really? Well, then. I shrugged. Never argue with an immortal goddess that could vaporize you into nothing, then vaporize the nothing.

She laughed again, and said, turning to Reyna, "Has Trivia told you everything?" She nodded. "Good. Gather everyone, we shall go to the Principia."

I groaned aloud. The Principia was so far from the Mess Hall. Hecate smiled at me. "Don't worry, we'll travel a quicker way." She snapped her fingers, and I had the weirdest feeling ever. It was a lot like the Portal feeling, except some unknown force was trying to pull me apart by the skin and turning me inside out.

There was another flash of light (I think I'm going to go blind if I see another flash) and we all landed painfully on the Principia floor. "Gods, do you know the meaning of a _soft landing_?"  
Hecate didn't answer.

She led us to the table at the front, and sat down at the chair at the head. I glanced at the Romans, and only saw Reyna, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Dakota, Gwen and Bobby.

"Hecate, why are there so less  
Romans?" Malcom asked.

She smiled. "Unlike Camp Half Blood, Camp Jupiter has New Rome. Most of the demigods have families in New Rome and train at Camp all year. They all refused, except for these demigods."

The Romans grinned.

"Then who is in charge when Reyna, Jason and Frank leaves?" Annabeth questioned.

This time, Reyna answered. "Jason, Frank and I will take turns going back to Camp Jupiter to be a Praetor."

"But in the first term at Hogwarts, all three of you will be attending Hogwarts.  
I have asked Lupa to look over everthing while you are gone." Hecate informed the Roman Praetors, and judging by their faces, they had no idea that was happening.

"Anyways." Hecate clapped her hands together.

We all looked up at her, awaiting her instructions or whatever else she wants.

"So, every day, instead of training, you will be practising spells and I'll teach you everything you need to know." There were a lot of protests but Hecate silenced them with a glare. "You will be in Year Five, and the other wizards would have had at least 5 more years of training than you do! You will be found out about immediately if you do not train."

We all drew quiet, seeing as we really had no choice in the matter.

* * *

**TurtleJesus- Yay thanks! This is actually my third fanfiction I've written on Fanfiction, the others were on a different account, but that was a year ago and I'm kind of embarrassed. Thank you anyways though. And yes, those are song lyrics. But from which song? You're right though, I should give points to Slytherin, as I am one myself. Thank you so much for the constructive criticism, I tried to improve in this chapter, not sure you'll be able to tell. It helps a lot to get comments like these, and I find they can help me a lot as an author. Don't stop posting reviews like these, they're amazing! I'm sure everyone will like them too.**

**Bye.**


End file.
